


9. "You gave your word"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Electrocution, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poison, Poisoning, Poor Keith, Restraints, Torture, Violence, Voltron Coalition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: The five Paladins and Allura were enjoying the end of coalition negotiations with planet Nulia, when Keith doesn't feel well.Something is off - and as the others soon have to find out, there is someone who doesn't want Voltron around.But why is Keith always the one to suffer?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	9. "You gave your word"

**Author's Note:**

> For the 9th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "You gave your word"
> 
> To be honest - I don't know if I like this oneshot or not. I feel like something is not right yet and it's bugging me. I have decided to post it, but I might change the story later if I find something that I think would fit better. It's also the reason why it took me so long to finish it :/  
> That's why I wanted to ask you for your ideas and opinions on this one! It would be super helpful and I would really appreciate it <3

„I want to thank you again for your hospitality and your disposition to form a glorious alliance in the future“ Allura said and raised her glass at the king, who like everyone else was already standing and had just addressed Allura to grant her the honor of speaking the last toast of the evening. 

„To our alliance! To Voltron! To Nulia!“ the King and the noblemen in the great dining hall cheered and drank from their cups. 

Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith all smiled and drank from their cups, too. 

Planet Nulia was small, but rich in resources - recourses that were severely needed for their fight against Zarkon and the Galra Empire. The Nulians had been able to defend themselves for a long time since the Galra’s attention was focused on bigger planets for most of the time. 

Only when they heard of Voltron did they try to attack Nulia as well, but Voltron had heard their call for help and immediately intervened. 

That’s why now, after Voltron had shooed the Galra forces away, and at the end of negotiations, they were invited to celebrate their alliance in the king’s palace. They were sitting on the right side of the king at a long table, while the king’s brother - also his most trusted adviser - sat left to him, followed by the noblemen that each administered a sector of the kings’ lands. 

„I’m glad that this went so smooth. And the resources of Nulia will help so many people in out fight“ Allura said to the Paladins after they had all sat back down again to continue the feast. 

„And look at Keith - I’ve never seen my other half this relaxed at a coalition negotiation before“ Lance teased.

„I hate to admit it, but it’s actually really nice. Probably because Shiro and Allura did most of the negotiating and because it only lasted for a day and not weeks“ Keith just replied and took another sip of his beverage. 

„Hear hear, and here I never thought to hear those words coming out of your mouth“ Shiro chuckled and winked at Keith. 

„Yeah, I know. Look, I’m improving each time, am I not? I still remember how I used to beg you to let me leave earlier“ Keith only chuckled at the tease. 

„Excuse me“ an elderly woman interrupted them gently, „but the royal family wanted to treat you to our most exquisit drink. May I offer it to you?“ the servant asked them, carrying a tray with six small glasses on it. They were filled with a cloudy green liquid. 

„We are thankful for this honor“ Allura thanked the servant for all of them as she gently set down a glass in front of each. 

„My pleasure“ she said with a small bow and left again. 

„This looks… strange“ Hunk said. 

„As if something looking strange had even held you back from tasting it“ Pidge snorted, eliciting a laugh from the others. 

„Well, here goes nothing“ Hunk then said and carefully sipped out of the glass. Hie eyes widened, and he didn’t hold back. He practically inhaled the liquid, drinking it as if he was emptying a shot glas.

„I guess it tastes good then“ Shiro chuckled and tried it, as well as Pidge, Lance, Allura and Keith.

„Okay, whatever this is - it’s great. Do you think we can ask for more?“ Lance said happily after putting his glass down. 

„What the hell if wrong with you guys? This tastes horrible“ Keith said, working his mouth and regretting to not have tried it first before he had simply imitated Hunk and drank all in one gulp. 

„Uhm, Keith, I don’t know what’s wrong or what kind of weird taste you have but it was really good“ Pidge said. 

„Whatever. Tastes do differ, don’t they?“ Keith just mumbled. 

He didn’t know if he was imagining it, but it felt like the drink was bubbling around in his stomach, refusing to settle down. It made him a bit nauseous, but he pushed this feeling of unease away. 

The evening was slowly beginning to fade out. Nobleman after nobleman excused themselves for the night, and the Paladins and Allura were thinking to do the same. 

They thanked the king for his hospitality, stood up and started to walk out of the hall. 

„Lance“ Keith suddenly said, gasping. 

Lance immediately turned around and eyed his boyfriend with worry. 

„Woah, what’s wrong? You don’t look so good“ Lance stated nervously. 

„I kinda feel fuzzy. Since that disgusting green drink“ Keith admitted, pressing his hands to his stomach and slightly hunching over. 

„You think you’re gonna throw up?“ Lance asked and gently rubbed over his partner’s back. 

„I… uh“ Keith stammered, hunching over even harder. Ever since they stood up he felt like there was an almost stabbing pain in his stomach, and the nausea was driving him crazy. His breaths came in short, and his vision started to get blurry. 

„I…“ he tried again, but his tongue felt like it was made out of lead. 

He felt panic rise inside him, he didn’t know what was happening to him - and before he even knew it he was falling to his knees, screaming in pain as the impact irritated his stomach. 

He faintly registered hands on his arms, back and shoulders that were trying to hold him upright. His ears started ringing and all of the other’s concerned voiced blurred together. 

He felt how his vision got dark around the edges, and he knew that whatever this was, it was stealing all his strength from him. 

He let himself be lulled in be the darkness, hoping that the pain wouldn’t follow. 

„Keith!“ Shiro and Lance yelled simultaneously. They had barely been able to catch Keith when he fell, and they were beyond worried when he screamed as if an agonizing pain was eating him up from the inside. 

Keith has slowly gone slack and now, they were horrified to cradle his unconscious form in their arms. 

„Hey, Keith, wake up!“ Lance pleaded while the others could just stare in shock. 

„What has occurred?“ the king asked, jogging up to them with his brother. 

„We don’t know - he complained about not feeling well and then just collapsed“ Allura explained with worry in her voice. 

„We will get him to our healers“ the king said and nodded to his brother. 

He nodded, walked up to Lance and Shiro and kneeled down beside them. 

„Would you allow me?“ he said in a neutral voice, motioning to pick Keith up. 

The two nodded, and they all found themselves following the king’s brother deep into the castle, walking through corridor after corridor until they finally reached a room that looked like a medical office. 

The man set Keith down on a bed with a grim face. 

„I shall get the healer immediately“ he only said and strode out of the room without waiting for their answer. 

He closed the door behind them and sighed. 

„So he is Galran. Your brother betrayed us, and Voltron is a farce“ a voice from the shadows said to him. 

„Yes, my suspicions were correct. You know what to do - knock them out and prepare them“ the king’s brother simply ordered the figure that had followed him the whole time, unnoticed by any other than him. 

„My pleasure“ the woman said and took two gas canisters in her hands. 

She then proceeded to throw the canisters into the room where the others were in, enjoying their surprised screams and then one thud after another as their bodies fell to the ground. 

The brother’s king simply walked back to meet up with his brother. 

He would have to be taken care of, too.

###### 

Lance was stirring. 

„What…?“ he croaked and forced his eyes open. He had to blink a few times before he remembered what happened. 

Someone had knocked them all out with some kind of gas. 

„Shit“ Lance cursed and tried to orientate himself. 

He could feel people leaning against his shoulders, and a quick glance revealed that it were Pidge and Shiro. 

„Guys?“ Lance whispered and gently nudged them with his shoulders. 

Shiro stirred, and Pidge let out an annoyed groan. 

„Guys“ Lance said, more determined but relieved to see his friends slowly wake up. He could also see Hunk and Allura sitting against the same wall as him behind Shiro. 

„What the hell“ Hunk groaned and cracked his eyes open. 

„Yeh. That“ Shiro just said and tried to move - only to find that they couldn’t.

All five of them had been bound to the wall by their wrists with what seemed like magnetic cuffs. Their feet were also bound together by their ankles with similar cuffs, but they were not fixed to the ground. 

Suddenly, Pidge gasped and nodded over at a looming figure that had appeared at the other end of the room out of nowhere.

„Hey, what is this! And where the hell is Keith!“ Lance demanded to know.

The person - a he, guessing by the tall figure and the deep voice - only chuckled, a sound that sent shivers through them. 

The voice seemed oddly familiar, too.

„What is this? Are you already betraying our agreement? I thought greater of you, your majesty. **You gave your word** “ Allura spat at the figure that was standing in the doorway, still covered by shadows. 

The royal family had treated them to the drink - the king must have something to do with Keith’s drink causing him to pass out, as well as with the situation they found themselves in now.

„Oh my dear Altean princess, I am flattered! But I am not the king… not yet, at least“ the man spoke up with a sweet but dangerously calm voice and stepped out of the shadows. 

It was the king’s brother.

„You?“ Shiro asked. 

„Me. And to answer your question, Blue Paladin“ the man said directed to Lance, practically spitting at the title of Paladin, „the traitor is bound up with his kind“ he said with a smirk.

„What does that mean?“ Pidge demanded. 

„So impatient. You will get your answers very soon, trust me. But let me ask you all something first. You seemed to have liked the special drink that was granted to you last night?“ he asked, not expecting them to answer. 

„It has been made by a rather... special recipe. You see… It is quite tasteful to all special except for one. To one species, it will not cause death, but unimaginable pain“ the man smirked, his grin widening as he saw the other’s expressions widen with shock. 

„Keith“ Lance breathed out. 

„Yes, it seems like your Red Paladin is indeed Galran. I wanted to see if you were aware of that or not. If not, then you may congratulate me on cleansing and saving Voltron“ he said. 

„What the hell? We knew about it! What is your problem?“ Lance cried out in anger and fear. 

„That is sad to hear. I will have to think of what to do with you then“ the man only sighed and turned to leave. 

„Hey, asshole! What the hell is your problem? Where is Keith! And why are we restrained? And what do you mean by saying that he is with his kind?“ Lance called out. 

„The Galran scum is expecting punishment for ever setting foot on my planet. He will receive it together with my brother, the traitor that for years never had the guts to push the Galra Empire away like we could have, and has now made a deal with conspirators that say they are Voltron when in reality Voltron would never let an enemy near it“ the man spat and strode back into the room with a few quick steps. 

„You are yet to be decided over. In the meantime - feel honored to be granted the opportunity. You will be allowed to watch the Galran’s and the former king’s punishment“ the man then added with a smirk. 

There was something dark and brutal glimmering in his eyes.

It sent shivers down the other’s spines. 

„What… what is that punishment?“ Hunk asked, voice heavy with fear. 

„You will know any moment now“ the man only said, winked at him and then left the room. 

„We need to get out of here and find Keith. If that drink poisoned him and if it has since last evening…“ Pidge silently analyzed their situation. 

„No shit, Sherlock“ Lance snorted. 

„Lance“ Hunk said gently, and Lance looked down. 

„Sorry, Pidge… I didn’t mean it. I’m just-“ Lance began, regret audible in his voice, but Pidge only gently shook her head. 

„I know. We’re all worried about him“ Pidge said. 

„Let’s work on a way out of here“ Allura said and began to wiggle around. 

„I’m afraid I can’t get out of these restraints by morphing to be smaller - they somehow repress my ability to shapeshift“ she said and went to close her eyes to concentrate, but after a few seconds, she opened them again in defeat. 

„What do we do?“ Pidge asked, and although she was trying to mask it, they could all hear the voice hidden in her voice.

Suddenly, the walls around them moved. 

„Uhm… guys“ Hunk just said. 

The walls were moving down. 

Scratch that - they were moving up. 

The wall they were bound against as well as the ground they sat on was slowly moving up. After a short while, they could make out sunlight streaming down to them, and suddenly, they were exposed and found themselves on a giant stage. 

They had been brought up to sit at the side of the giant stage, and they all squinted to make out some details in the bright light and noise when they were still accustomed to the dimness and silence of the cell they had woken up in. 

After a while, they were able to make out two posts on the middle of the stage. 

Then, Lance screamed. 

„KEITH!“ he yelled, panicked at seeing the state Keith was in, and panicking even more as Keith didn’t react in even the tiniest bit. 

His wrists and ankles were chained by thick magnetic metal shackles. His wrists had been connected and fixed him to top of one of the metal posts, forcing Keith to hang from his wrists, not able to touch the ground with his feet by only millimeters. 

His head was hanging down, and his ankles were also held together and fixed to the post thanks to strong electromagnets in the cuffs.

„Keith!“ the others now also yelled out, but Keith still didn’t react. 

„My beloved people. I am deeply saddened by this day. I know what it must look like - has the king been overthrown and betrayed by his own brother? His most trusted friend and advisor?“ the king’s brother could suddenly be heard. His voice was echoing through the masses of people standing in front of the stage. 

„No. I wished it was only that“ the man said, managing to actually sound sad and regretful. 

„No, my people. You have been betrayed - but not by me. You were betrayed by your own king!“ he spat and then appeared on the stage, coming up one the stage on a similar but smaller platform like the Paladins and Allura had just moments before. 

„The man who had sworn his loyalty and determination to his people and nation has betrayed us. He has betrayed us with a false Voltron. He has betrayed us with a Voltron that allowed a Galran to be one of their warriors!“ he said with anger in his voice. 

The crowd seemed to gasp in shock in unison. 

„That’s right. That’s the sad truth. Every Nulian knows the punishment for treason like this“ the king’s brother then said and nodded to someone at the side. Two Nulian guards wearing black clothing and carrying a metal rod each appeared from each side of the stage. One positioned himself behind the king, strung up similar to Keith and also unconscious, and one came to a halt behind Keith. 

„We haven’t done anything wrong! We helped you - we saved you!“ Shiro cried out in anger, but no one seemed to pay any attention to him. 

„Let the punishment begin“ the man said, actually sounding like he hated what was coming next. 

Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Lance watched in shock how the metal rods suddenly crackled with electricity. 

The next thing they registered was the king and Keith waking up screaming in agonizing pain as the rods were pressed to their chests. 

„Stop it! Please!“ Lance cried out, not caring about the tears running down his cheeks. 

His pleas and begs went lost under the screams of the others. 

The men behind them never stopped, never took the electricity away from them, even as the king started to gurgle and pass out again. 

„Please, stop!“ the four were now pleading. 

„Punishment will be delivered. You can’t stop it“ the king’s brother - their captor - just stated. 

„But I can!“ a voice suddenly boomed over the square and the tribunes before the stage. 

„What?“ Shiro asked baffled, but Allura was quicker to grasp the situation. 

„Coran!“ she cried out, hope in her voice. 

Coran was flying over the crowd with one of the pods from the Castle of Lions.

The pod started to buzz, and then suddenly, a pulse set off from it. 

The crowd watching the punishment burst into panic and started to rapidly flee their seats and the location. 

The king’s brother growled in anger.

Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Pidge and Lance felt their magnetic cuffs release them in the same moment the electricity rods stopped working and Keith and the king fell to the ground, also released from their cuffs. 

„Keith!“ Lance cried out and immediately rushed to Keith’s side. 

He gently picked up his head and laid it in his head, trusting Shiro, Allura and Hunk to take care of the two guards and the king’s brother. 

Pidge took one look at Lance taking care of Keith and then hurried to the king’s side to provide aid. 

„…Lance?“ Keith asked with the weakest voice Lance had ever heard him speak with. 

Lance felt how his heart shattered at hearing how scared and in pain Keith sounded. 

„It hurts.. can you make it stop? Please? I just want it to be over“ Keith whimpered and let his eyes fall close again. 

His body spasmed from the aftershocks of the electricity, and he held his stomach which felt like he had eaten a whole box of nails what had been glowing hot and coated in poison.

„Hey, stay awake - try to, okay? Please. Coran is here to save us, and we’ll get you in a pod in no time“ Lance sobbed, seeing how Keith was loosing the fight against the darkness that was inviting him. 

„Alright, let’s get you out of here“ Coran’s voice could suddenly be heard saying as if on cue. Lance watched how the royal advisor gently scooped Keith up. Allura and Hunk were currently lifting up the king - they were taking him with them, too. 

Lance hopped into the pilot seat and started the shuttle back up with the help of Pidge while the rest of them boarded the rear and took care of the two injured. 

Lance silently thanked Pidge for the modifications she had made to the pod - revised so that the pod would not blow up despite Lance hitting the booster fuel button many times. 

As soon as they landed in the Castle that orbited just outside of the planet’s gravitational pull everything happened too fast for Lance to keep up. 

One moment he was landing the shuttle in the docking bay, and in the next he found himself sitting between Hunk and Pidge near the pods in the infirmary. 

Lance watched Keith’s figure in silence. The sight of his chest rising and falling and the glass fogging up a bit with each of his exhales were the only thing that could calm him down at the moment. 

„I do not know where to begin to apologize. I am so grateful for you not leaving me behind“ the king softly spoke, sitting up on the cot Shiro and Allura had laid him down on. 

He hadn’t required a pod - he only needed rest, and his wrists were bandaged where the cuffs had rubbed them almost raw. 

„Why would your brother overthrow you like that?“ Allura asked. 

„I do not know. Maybe he was too consumed by the hunger for might and power. And he used this situation as poor excuse. I am truly sorry for what he did to you - and especially to the Red Paladin. I feel though as if we already betrayed our coalition - I am sorry. I completely understand if you don’t want to help us anymo-“ the king said apologetically, but he was interrupted. 

„No“ Lance simply said with a flat voice, but loud enough to silence everyone. 

„…No?“ the king said, hesitantly. 

„Yeah. No“ Lance said and looked up. 

Determination was burning in his eyes like a raging fire. 

„We did not go through saving your planet because one or your people acted like a complete jerk. We… He wouldn’t want that“ Lance said, looking back at Keith’s still figure in the pod.

„Lance is right. We will help you correct things with your people, not abandon you“ Shiro said. 

„We are the one and only true Voltron after all, are we not?“ Allura said with a tentative smile. 

„While we do that, you stay here. Be there for him when he wakes“ Shiro said to Lance, nodded to the others and then left the room with them. 

Lance stayed behind - not thinking about anything other than Keith. 

As soon as he was alone, he sat down near the pod and closed his eyes. 

Keith's pleas still echoed in his mind and haunted him. 

He must have fallen asleep sometime, because Lance woke at hearing a silent beep. 

He just had enough time to scramble up and be ready before Keith was falling out of the pod and into his waiting arms. 

„Hey there“ Lance said gently, rubbing Keith’s arms and back to warm him up. 

„Why are the pods standing? If they were lying I wouldn’t have to fall out every time“ Keith mumbled and let himself be hugged by Lance, who had to chuckle. 

„What… happened? It’s all blurry after we went to leave. My stomach had hurt so much… and then there was nothing, and then again… it felt like I was dangling, and something else just hurt so much, and you were screaming my name…“ Keith said, gulping heavily. 

„I know. It’s.. It’s a long story. Wanna sit down with me?“ Lance said and prepared himself to tell Keith everything. 

„I know this is a lot to take in, but Keith… are you okay?“ Lance asked hesitantly after he told his boyfriend everything. 

Keith only stared through him when Lance tried to look him in the eyes.

„So it was me again. I ruined everything“ Keith whispered. 

„What! No!! How would any of this be your fault?“ Lance exclaimed in disbelief. 

„Because at what feels like halt of the time when things go wrong, it’s because I’m part Galra!“ Keith suddenly snapped. 

„Sorry, I- I didn’t mean... Fuck“ he immediately said after a brief pause. 

„I didn’t mean to snap… it’s just… just“ Keith said, fighting to find words. 

Lance gently pulled him into a hug when Keith looked him, eyes filled with tears and stammering for an answer. 

„Shhh, it’s okay… It’s okay. None of this is your fault, Keith. None of it. I’m proud of your Galra side. You think it makes you weak, makes us weak because you think of it as a burden“ Lance soothed him, fighting to not burst into tears as well. 

„But Keith? I think it is a gift. I know how much you suffer, and every time something like this happens, I suffer, too. But not with annoyance - I suffer from fear. Fear for what might happen to you because of some random who can’t see the bigger picture“ he explained. 

„Just look at Kolivan. The other Blades. You, as well as them, are the perfect example how the enemy is not the Galra, but the Galra Empire. And Keith - you prove yourself to Voltron every day, with every mission. I know that it’s you who suffers way too ofthen, but you can’t give up. We.. I won’t give up. I will do everything in my power to help you. You know why?“ Lance said. 

„W-Why?“ Keith croaked. 

„Because I love you. No matter who you are. And I will always have your back, no matter what. Okay?“ Lance answered. 

„Thank you Lance. For.. everything. I love you, too“ Keith said while sniffling and wiping at his tears. 

„The others?“ Keith asked after a while where he simply cried into Lance’s shoulder. 

„Went to do what is right“ Lance said with a small smile. 

„Huh?“ Keith only asked. 

„They and the king are back on Nulia. They will handle things, and they will bring justice“ Lance simply said. 

„Okay“ Keith said and leaned back into Lance’s chest. 

Lance smiled a sad smile when Keith fell asleep cuddled up to his chest. 

He hated that his boyfriend was always the one who suffered for something he has no power over. 

He silently swore to himself and to Keith to always be there to erase these prejudices - and to do everything to make Keith feel the love he deserves. 

Because Keith meant the world to him - and Lance was going to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> I would be **really grateful for your comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work - and especially for this work it would mean a lot to me!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt!


End file.
